Sessie 07
Een knipsel uit Lucas' aantekingen: Het gevecht tegen de beholders laat ons niet in een al te beste staat achter, na wat verder zoeken vinden we nog een weg die verder en verder naar beneden lijkt te dalen het duister in. Wijselijk besluiten we deze gang af te sluiten en een weg terug naar de bovengrond te zoeken. Onder de gevangenen die in de kooi aanwezig waren waar Joanna in terecht was gekomen ontmoeten we een dwerg, Sigmund genaamd, hij bleek uit één van de mijnen te zijn ontvoerd en komt oorspronkelijk van de overkant van de rivier vandaan. Terwijl we met Sigmund spreken en een afspraak maken om hem mee te laten reizen naar de bovengrond slacht Joanna alle andere gevangen genomen menselijken af. Na een behoorlijke klim terug naar de zon komen we eindelijk weer bubiten terecht, nemen we afscheid van Siegmund en rusten in het gebouw waar we ook geslapen hebben voordat we de diepte in trokken. De volgende dag vervolgen we onze weg terug naar Viktor en leggen hem uit wat we in de duisternis gezien hebben. Hij ziet de ernst in van de zaak en zal een team opzetten om onderzoek te gaan verrichten, ons wordt gevraagd of Igor met ons mee kan reizen. Zo zou hij wat ervaring van de wereld, verschillende culturen en gevechten op kunnen doen om hoplijk uit te groeien tot een capabele leider van zijn stad. Het Festival van de Goden De volgende dag zijn er overal in de stad kraampjes, lichten en mensen te zien. Het is veel drukker dan tijdens vorige bezoeken die we aan de stad hebben gedaan. Ons wordt verteld dat deze dag in het thema staat van het festival van de goden. Dit is een festival ter ere (of op de hak nemen) van de verschillende goden in het pantheon. Tijdens het festival is het de bedoeling om mee te doen aan een hoop spellen. Je krijgt tickets op basis van je prestaties en deze kun je bij een kraam in het midden van het dorp inruilen voor verschillende prullaria en hebbedingetjes.De leden van het team hebben verschillende spellen gespeeld en uitdagingen aangegaan, al deze amusementen waren zeer interessant en ik heb me voornamelijk bezig gehouden met een idee krijgen van hoe de verschillende evenementen werken. En heb hier wat notities over bijgehouden. De spellen waar het team aan heeft deelgenomen waren: * Test van Bane * Avandra's Geluk * Ord's Gok * Pelor's Oogst * Asmodeus' Wraak * Kord's Kollosale Stam * Moradin's Hamer * Brann's test van Avonturiers * Vecna's Mystery Mansion * De Triathlon Andere spellen die ik voorbij heb zien komen, maar die we niet gespeeld hebben waren: * Professor Isil's wonderlijke spiegelpaleis * Drie Raven Misschien waren er nog meer, maar dit is wat ik in de tussentijd zag. Het evenement waar het meeste om te doen leek was de Triathlon, het bleek namelijk dat deze al een aantal jaren op rij door dezelfde dwerg, Kathra, gewonnen werd. Er wordt vermoed dat er ergens vuil spel wordt gespeeld, maar ze hebben hem er nog nooit op kunnen betrappen. Wij gaan zelf op onderzoek uit om te zien of er rare dingen te vinden waren tijdens de spellen waar deze dwerg aan mee zou doen. Categorie:Sessieverslagen